culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton (sport)
Skeleton is a winter sliding sport in which a person rides a small sled, known as a skeleton bobsled (or -sleigh) down a frozen track while lying face down (prone), as well as the name of the sled employed. Unlike other sliding sports of bobsleigh and luge, the race always involves single riders. Like bobsleigh, but unlike luge, the race begins with a running start from the opening gate at the top of the course. The sport (and the sled) were named from the bony appearance of the sled. Skeleton sledding Encyclopædia Britannica, 2013-07-23. Previously, skeleton bob appeared in the Olympic program in St. Moritz, Switzerland, in 1928 and again in 1948. It was added permanently to the Olympic program for the 2002 Winter Olympics, at which stage a women's race was added. During elite racing the rider experiences forces up to 5 g and reaches speeds over 130 km/h (80 mph). History The skeleton originated in St. Moritz, Switzerland, as a spinoff of the popular British sport called Cresta sledding. Although skeleton "sliders" use equipment similar to that of Cresta "riders", the two sports are different: while skeleton is run on the same track used by bobsleds and luge, Cresta is run on Cresta-specific sledding tracks only. Skeleton sleds are steered using torque provided by the head and shoulders. The Cresta toboggan does not have a steering or braking mechanism, though Cresta riders use rakes on their boots in addition to shifting body weight to help steer and brake. The sport of skeleton can be traced to 1882, when English soldiers constructed a toboggan track between the towns of Davos and Klosters. While toboggan tracks were not uncommon at the time, the added challenge of curves and bends in the Swiss track distinguished it from those of Canada and the United States. Approximately away in the winter sports town of St. Moritz, British men had long enjoyed racing one another down the busy, winding streets of the town, causing an uproar among citizens because of the danger to pedestrians and visiting tourists. In 1884, Major William Bulpett, with the backing of winter sports pioneer and Kulm hotel owner Caspar Badrutt, constructed Cresta Run, the first sledding track of its kind in St. Moritz. The track ran three-quarters of a mile from St. Moritz to Celerina and contained ten turns still used today. When the Winter Olympic Games were held at St. Moritz in 1928 and 1948, the Cresta Run was included in the program, marking the only two times skeleton was included as an Olympic event before its permanent addition in 2002 to the Winter Games. In the 1887 Grand National competition in St. Moritz, a Mr. Cornish introduced the now-traditional head-first position, a trend that was in full force by the 1890 Grand National. International expansion Until 1905, skeleton was practiced mainly in Switzerland; however, in 1905, Styria held its first skeleton competition in Mürzzuschlag, Austria. This opened the door to other national skeleton competitions including the Austrian championship held the following year. In 1908 and 1910, skeleton competitions were held in the Semmering Pass. As the popularity of the sport grew, skeleton evolved into the sport recognized today. In 1892, the sled was transformed by L. P. Child, an Englishman. The newly designed bare-bones sled resembled a human skeleton, and the sport adopted its modern name of skeleton, though it is still recognized as tobogganing in many countries. In 1923, the Federation Internationale de Bobsleigh et de Tobogganing (FIBT) was established as the governing body of the sport. Soon afterward, in 1926, the International Olympic Committee declared bobsleigh and skeleton as Olympic sports and adopted the rules of the St. Moritz run as the officially recognized Olympic rules. It was not until 2002, however, that skeleton itself was added to the Olympic program with the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, Utah. Popularity in the sport has grown since the 2002 Winter Olympics and now includes participation by some countries that do not have or cannot have a track because of climate, terrain or monetary limitations. Athletes from such countries as Australia, New Zealand, Bermuda, South Africa, Argentina, Iraq, Israel, Mexico, Brazil, and even the Virgin Islands have become involved with the sport in recent years. However, the FIBT narrows the field greatly and only a few dozen countries compete in the Winter Olympic Games. Sport The accessibility of skeleton to amateurs may have been the catalyst for its upswing in popularity. Most notably, Nino Bibbia, a fruit and vegetable merchant from St. Moritz, took Olympic gold at the 1948 event. With the advent of the first artificially refrigerated track in 1969 at Königssee/Berchtesgaden, Germany, athletes are currently able to practice the sport regardless of weather conditions. The sport is also promoted by skeleton officials as a gateway sport to “train young, aspiring athletes…for their future career in bobsleigh.” The major competitions of non-Olympic seasons include the World Championships and World Cups, held annually. The rankings and results from these competitions determine the starting positions for future races. The track becomes less smooth after each successive run; thus, the negative effect on run times makes earlier starts in the lineup more desirable. Based on the overall performance of a country, the FIBT determines which countries may participate in the Olympic games. For the male competition, the best 12 nations based on World Cup rankings may participate, whereas for ladies, the best 8 may do so. Track Sled “The ‘toboggans’ used in Alpine countries at the end of the 19th century were inspired by Canadian/Indian sleds used for transport”. Various additions and redesigning efforts by athletes have led to the skeleton sleds used today. In 1892, L. P. Child introduced the “America”, a new metal sled that revolutionized skeleton as a sport. The stripped-down design provided a compact sled with metal runners, and the design caught on quickly. In 1902, Arden Bott added a sliding seat to help athletes shift their weight forward and backward, a feature that is no longer included on modern sleds. In 2010, the FIBT restricted the materials with which skeleton sleds are permitted to be made. Sled frames must be made of steel and may not include steering or braking mechanisms. The base plate, however, may be made of plastics. The handles and bumpers found along the sides of the sled help secure the athlete during a run. Further specifications are included in the FIBT ruling regarding sled dimensions: Some athletes opt to attach ballasts if the combined weight of athlete and sled falls below the minimum combined weight. However, these ballasts may only be added to the sled, not the rider. *Dimensions: **Length: **Height: **Distance between runners: Equipment * alpine racing helmet with chin guard, or a skeleton-specific helmet * skin-tight racing speedsuit * spiked shoes, similar to track spikes * goggles or face shields * optional elbow and shoulder pads under their suits * sled Organizations Olympic medal table Men Current Olympic champion: Aleksandr Tretyakov Martins Dukurs Matthew Antoine } || 2 || 2 || 1 || 5 |- | 2 ||align="left"| || 2 || 1 || 0 || 3 |- | 3 ||align="left"| || 1 || 0 || 1 || 2 |- | 4 ||align="left"| || 1 || 0 || 0 || 1 |- | 5 ||align="left"| || 0 || 2 || 0 || 2 |- | 6 ||align="left"| || 0 || 1 || 0 || 1 |- | =7 ||align="left"| || 0 || 0 || 2 || 2 |- | =7 ||align="left"| || 0 || 0 || 2 || 2 |- style="background:lightgrey;" | || || || || || |- !colspan=2| Total || 6 || 6 || 6 || 18 |} Women Current Olympic champion: Lizzy Yarnold Noelle Pikus-Pace Elena Nikitina } || 2 || 1 || 1 || 4 |- | 2 ||align="left"| || 1 || 2|| 0 || 3 |- | 3 ||align="left"| || 1 || 0 || 0 || 1 |- | 4 ||align="left"| || 0 || 1 || 1 || 2 |- | =5 ||align="left"| || 0 || 0 || 1 || 1 |- | =5 ||align="left"| || 0 || 0 || 1 || 1 |- style="background:lightgrey;" | || || || || || |- !colspan=2| Total || 4 || 4 || 4 || 12 |} Total Olympic ranking (2014) } || 3 || 4 || 1 || 8 |- | 2 ||align="left"| || 2 || 1 || 3 || 6 |- | 3 ||align="left"| || 2 || 1 || 1 || 4 |- | =4 ||align="left"| || 1 || 0 || 2 || 3 |- | =4 ||align="left"| || 1 || 0 || 2 || 3 |- | 6 ||align="left"| || 1 || 0 || 0 || 1 |- | 7 ||align="left"| || 0 || 2 || 0 || 2 |- | 8 ||align="left"| || 0 || 1 || 1 || 2 |- | 9 ||align="left"| || 0 || 1 || 0 || 1 |- |- style="background:lightgrey;" | || || || || || |- !colspan=2| Total || 10 || 10 || 10 || 30 |} See also *FIBT World Championships *List of Skeleton World Cup champions *Bobsleigh *Luge References External links * Torino 2006 Skeleton rules * Federation Internationale de Bobsleigh et de Toboganning (FIBT) World governing body. * USA Bobsled and Skeleton Federation (USBSF) Governing body for the sports of bobsled and skeleton in the USA. * Bobsleigh CANADA Skeleton Governing body for the sports of bobsled and skeleton in Canada. * Alberta Skeleton Association The Provincial governing body for the sport of Skeleton in Alberta. * NewSliders.com Introductory site about the sport, from a participant. * OSSP6P, The Vancouver 2010 Olympic Sliding Sports Pick 6 Pool selection page. Category:Skeleton (sport) Category:Individual sports Category:Winter Olympic sports Category:Racing Category:Racing vehicles Category:Sledding Category:Winter sports